Memory of a bey
by Asteria Fay
Summary: They took everything precious to us! We wanted to fight back, if only we could. That day will soon come and we'll take back our treasure! For now we'll improve the abilities we've been given until we're ready!
1. We'll fight! (part 1)

Hello! I've finally written memory of a bey! Which you'll all be reading now, I'm so very sorry for the delay. But I guess the stories' here now, so enjoy!

* * *

Those savages, keeping most of the people in their solitude. Hadn't it been enough? They stole, they brought fear, they brought everything horrible and cruel no one thought they ever would. Those thieves took away everything, everything most precious. Had only one stood up to them, the next everyone saw the person was slaughtered there right on the spot? Indeed, this was the fear that clogged our minds. Fear, of dying. They all let those brutes have their way, while we were their slaves to command just for the sake of our lives and….. Our beys.

We would've been stuck there for eternity, if only hadn't it been for our beys. The moment we all saw bright aura leave our beys coming towards their master, the aura collided with their bladers' spirit. We were all now as one, but it wasn't the same, we all did feel the warmth but the sensation brought to us when holding their physical forms was much more. If only we could touch them in their physical form, yet they were held captive. Being forced to retreat we had no option but to flee… But we promise. We'll come back for them!

* * *

The pink eyed blonde stood there next to her locker, she was in deep thought; nothing snapping her out until she was done with all her ponder. She kept to stand there; for a bit too long. Sighting the blonde, the tall girl wearing a wooly black turtleneck with quite a long tawny unbuttoned coat who was also wearing a huge floppy hat hiding her face and hair from view, she walked towards her.

"Hey! How are you?" The girl asked cheerfully. Waiting patiently for a reply, yet none came. Tilting her head in confusion she still waited, as she was, she noticed a small tear drop slid by the blonde's face. "Hey, are you okay?" Finally snapping out of her thoughts she turned to look at her, the tears' mark still evident on her face. "I'm fine," she replied, her voice showing no sign of happiness, sadness or anything for that matter. "Well okay, my name's Ashay! So what's your name?" The girl asked the blonde, "Silver." She replied again with no emotion as she slid on her hood.

Before Ashay could say anymore the bell rang, indicating it was time for the first class. Silver walked away, to her surprise Ashay was going the same way she was. As both entered the class, they saw two students so far out of the whole class who had still yet to arrive. One who was a girl with black hair, a black top, black jeans and brown boots. The other a short boy with green hair, green shirt, black shorts and yellow sneakers.

The two took their seats; the class remained silent, until the boy began to speak. "Hey! I'm Dony, what are all your names?" The boy got his replies as they all said it one at a time, "Silver." The hooded girl replied. "Ashay!" The floppy hated one replied. "Gin." The black haired girl replied. And soon after the whole class seemed to arrive, as they all took their seats. The teacher entered.

"Now class, no time for introductions all of you just call me Haru, ms is just too formal. Now then get moving and out to the field! Let's test your abilities." Haru walked out of class as the students followed.

* * *

As they moved onto the grassy field Haru their teacher gave a demonstration of her abilities. "Now then, Spring goddess!" She yelled out her beys' name as a multi-colored aura surrounded her figure. She sped across the field, leaving some of the students in pure awe and shock. "Now students, these were just one of the capabilities my bey had. Remember to yell out the beys' name and do this carefully, it will tire you. Now, ummm you, your turn!" She pointed at Dony as he nodded and walked over. He clasped both of his hands together, a bright fiery light peaking through. He let go of both his hands, flames evident on each, he flared it around before clasping his hands together once more and let go, the flames no longer there.

Haru was about to choose the next student, until a loud crashing sound was heard. Everyone felt to their feet including Haru. The heard giant footsteps come near them until it was in view. They all gasped at the size of it, trying to scramble back to their feet they stumbled and fell again, as if something was holding them down. They were all defenseless, and from the looks of it; in very big trouble. "Now then, let's see you're all useless so I can steal the bey's spirits from all of you! Perfect!" He cackled taking a sip from his drink, an amused grin growing onto his face watching them struggle, oh how amusing it seemed.

"Hey! Old man!" A blonde haired girl caught his attention as she mocked him. "You dare mock me?! I'll teach you a lesson!" He lunged his robot to grab her, "am I supposed to be scared?" She asked casually, fear nowhere to be seen. The mechanical arm seemed to close in, attempting to squeeze the air out the girl she groaned yet fear still nowhere in sight. A smirk grew on her face, aggravating him to completely crush her. Everyone gasped, she was trapped and soon to be crushed.

* * *

Okay, I'll leave it there for now. I hope you enjoyed the first bit of this story, this sort of will be Oc based but i hope you still like it and whatever Oc you want me to add i'm still accepting them, till then I'll see you next time. BYE!


	2. We'll fight! (part 2)

Hello guys! I am back with another chapter! Forgive me for the typos and errors in the last chapter, I'll get that corrected soon enough and hopefully this chapter won't have any issues as previously noticed but I doubt it. Oh yeah, the blonde haired girl (Silver) is actually my character and the guy in the robot suit is Doji, hope that clears it all up…. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The smirk hadn't vanished from her face; instead it seemingly grew even wider. She was helpless; yet still kept on smiling? Happy to end her life here, it was like suicide, would she really go that far?

The mechanical arm lunged in for an attack, which had yet to be stained with crimson red fluid from the murder it would soon commit. "This is what happens when you dare stand up to me!" His voice bold and confident as he for spoke his command. Everyone watched in pure horror and dread as the robot held the blonde up high, clutching her throat as tight as it possibly could. But it was far too big for that, the closest it could come was from crushing her whole.

The first day of being here at the academy and this is what happens. How…. Interesting, yet very normal; this wasn't the least bit of their concerns, if hadn't they been through this already. Quite a lot actually.

The girl managed to let out a gasp, pain slowly, gradually inching its way to the top, even so her smirk still remained in shape; same as it ever was. Cracks were heard throughout, gasping everyone kept silent hoping it wasn't as it seemed. Sounds. Sounds of… A bone crack was it? Fear clogged their minds, over and over, would it ever end? The image of what might they see, if they were ever so brave enough to have a small peek that is. But of course their eyes were shut tight, not dare peek through….. Except for one!

"We all have nothing to fear, I can see the truth and so will you, soon enough. Don't let fear clog your minds, open your eyes and just look!"True words that'd been spoke from the black haired girl. Her words truly reminding of a certain lion user, a fan-girl she might've been but none like any ever seen before. She learned from him, had this been what brought her here today or else sobbing for her bey. Yet s

he kept strong and feared nothing just as he would! Like mentor, like apprentice that's what she yearned to be, oh if only she knew. She'd been told over and over, yet her stubbornness always denied but maybe one day acceptance will come in play.

Doubts didn't seize to exist, but as they took her word for it; they obeyed. Peeking through they saw no harm done to the blonde, she winced but the harm not as major. "How? One second you were here and now…?" The man seemed puzzled; flustered even. How did she do that?

He shook off the feeling, but maybe what if…. He shook his head in response, it couldn't be… Could it? "No! I'll beat you and take what I've come for!" Everyone was surprised at his sudden outburst let alone they weren't, you should expect none the less from him.

Some smirked at this, before one of them took a step forward no matter what the risk maybe. "Doji, we'll beat you, we'll fight no matter what! We're not cowards…. I'm not a coward!" Gin's words were cold, a brute itself, but everyone could see right pass that. Those words, words of the truth, emotion and the same spirit they held yet lost that day.

Gin came even further, now standing right before him. She sighed a saddened look crept across her face, one most visible. Memories of the past flooded her mind, how they all stood together that day. So close to each other, like brother; like sister. Smiling faces evident on each and every one of those people, they'd known not all would walk away; alive at least, but still to this day kind hearted and pleasant they remained.

"What about now? What happened to that promise we made years ago? We'd never let anyone stand alone, r-right?" Gin whispered among her, hadn't she known some had heard her and felt the same way. "Gin, move!" The black haired girl consumed in her thoughts she fell out of reality, until a sudden embrace brought her back.

She felt a warm and friendly touch, which touch all the same containing fear and worry for her? Oh had it been so long since she felt people actually cared for once. She felt the impact of someone pushing her and not a moment too soon, away from Doji's clutches. They tumbled; finally stopping, as they both stood up facing him all alone. To their surprise the green and the blonde stood right beside the two.

"May seem crazy but….. We'll take you on Doji! And we'll win all the same!" The blonde turned to look at her….. Friends. Some had fear written all over, while rarely anyone had hope that they'd succeed, even her. But it's not impossible, they stood strong back then even in the worst cases; couldn't they do it again? They were at risk for losing the last possible connections to their beys, their beys gave up everything for them and now it wasn't the time to let them down!

"Ashay, Dony, Gin and Silver! You'll win; we all have faith no matter what it may look like. You guys were able to withstand Doji's control over you, you guys are strong you'll do it!" Haru spoke out to them, with that they took stance, each calling out their beys names, they were going to fight and they'd win! "Come at us Doji! We're not afraid, not to the likes of you!" Dony's voice holding pure confidence and courage evident in his voice. They were all pumped, the thrill of what might come ahead it'd seem.

* * *

Okay guys that's where I'll stop for today, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time. BYE!


	3. We'll fight! (part 3)

Hi guys! Back with another chapter, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

They still managed to stand strong, they grew tired of the fighting yet none would dare give up now. They came this far, so they can still push a lot further.

Doji was sitting at the edge of his seat, watching so… Fondly? "A great deal of effort you youngsters put in this battle. Oh how much fun I had! You got me sitting at the edge ready to… See how you fall at any moment!" He cackled, his voice echoing through their minds; and for a moment they'd actually froze.

He glanced down at them; a taunting smirk escaped his lips. "What did you think I would say? You little brats got me sitting at the edge of my seat because of fear? Oh I enjoy these moments, such a great deal of thrilling fun!"

Narrowing their eyes, they glared at him; he must've got something planned and it couldn't have been good judging by how he grinned like a mad man.

It was time to bring out what would be the end of them. Now all he had to do was call headquarters and the rest would be done for him at the sound of his command.

"Well then, it's time mechanical engineer Hiromi, let the beys out; the rest you know what to do." Doji smirked at just imagining the sight of those shocked faces, oh how amusing to see. Doji just sat back and prepared for his easy managed victory, he would be victorious after all; he mused to himself.

"But, Doji sir those are just mere teens after all. They might be our enemies but what you've ordered is going beyond drastic measures. Those teens may get the idea we're afraid of them and because of desperate…"

The blonde shut her eyes tight, wincing at the painful screeching she heard from her ear piece, listening to her commander hiss. She was wrong to disobey him but it was her main priority to insure safety before and even if things changed she'd still keep doing the same like before with disregard to whoever stands in her way.

"Hiromi, you are the subordinate but I am your commander! You must obey my every will, with no disobedience. You have been my lackey for quite short time, but served me well; disregarding that you disobey and I will see to it that Ziggurat handles you with what he seems fit!" It sent chills down her spine; she shivered at the sight of seeing Doji face her, his cold orbs glaring right at her calm gentle blue ones.

"I won't do it Doji, rank me to the lowest you've got! I don't care one bit!" The blonde hissed at her commander, however strong and bold her voice sounded; her face clearly showed signs of fear, but that still wouldn't stop her from speaking her mind like always.

Doji grew impatient, "Ziggurat! Do whatever you want with this insolent little brat! Make her regret every word she said to me and dared to disobey!" Doji's voice echoed throughout the base, everyone looking up from their current assignment and stared upon the blonde.

Ziggurat stepped towards the blonde as he snatched away her hand and pulled her down to his feet, she cried out at the sudden fall. "Stand up, now!" He ordered, his face brought to the eye level of the blonde; sprawled across the floor.

Ziggurat lifted his right arm; the blonde braced herself for the stinging impact. He lunged his arm towards the female, so close to meeting her soft, gentle skin but was gripped by a strong pair of arms, stopping him from harming her.

Ziggurat growled as he turned to look who had stopped him. Hazel, aggravated eyes met with his plain, frustrated ones. He snatched away his hand from the strong young man's grasps.

"What do you think you're doing? Shou, you hadn't been advised by any authority to do so. You just got in the way from a perfect punishment!" Ziggurat hissed at the hazel eyed, blonde haired teen wearing his guards outfit along with a tazer held in his hands. Though he didn't even flinch at the terrifying stare the man gave him, instead paid no mind to him and moved towards the blonde that lay on the floor and stood before her protectively.

"Well, Ziggurat you have no right to abuse this young woman like that. And second according to your ranking you are third in command and as you must know third doesn't stand for anything here, the commander and subordinate are the only ones who have high authority. And if not mistaken M….. Hiromi here is the subordinate and in command at the moment, towards the absence of Doji. And even if Doji asked you to do anything you like, this crossed far over the line and as my duty as guard I must guard this young women here."

Shou smirked at the shocked reaction of Ziggurat. He turned to look at Hiromi who nodded at him thankfully; he knelt down towards the female and gripped her hand, nudging her up towards him as he balanced her on her two feet. She stumbled for a bit, near to the edge she'd fall but Shou gripped onto her waist holding her steadily, while she clutched onto his neck collar.

She lifted her head, gazing into his hazel orbs as he gazed into her turquoise ones. They were both dazed in each other's beauty and handsomeness, the blonde haired girl felt his strong muscular form as his arms embraced her waist keeping her petite form in place. While the blonde haired male felt her soft tug on his collar.

Shaking their heads from the daze they were in, a slight hint of pink faded across both the blonde's faces. They steadily let go of each other, glancing around them they sighed in relief. Everyone had gone back to their previous assignments not taking any note of what was going on around them. Shou and Hiromi scurried towards the restroom as they felt their cheeks heat up.

* * *

Meanwhile Doji growled in anger, he'd launched the beys on his own from the robot but his subordinate was in charge of controlling them, without Hiromi they ran wild.

"Is that... Leone and Pegasus?!" Everyone shrieked, "So we have to stop them from spinning, g-great," Gin gulped, she couldn't do this, not to Kyoya...

In one swift move, Silver grasped onto Gin's arm and tugged on it as she stumbled towards the blonde. "Okay, you ready?" Silver asked, Gin sighed and nodded her head in response. They both called out to their beys, holding each other's hands they lunged themselves forwards creating an energy blast heading right for the two spinning tops. And in one direct hit they stopped spinning, lying motionless on the ground.

Doji growled once more. While Dony and Ashay snuck up behind Doji's robot clinging to it as they made the finishing blow. Though before the robot could explode into dozens of scraps and pieces, Doji ejected himself as he retreated in a small pod. Dony and Ashay high-fived each other, it didn't go as planned but they won at least they thought as they sped towards Gin and Silver who were kneeling down towards the beys, Silver grabbing Pegasus and Gin grasping onto Leone. They both stood up; as they were pulled into a group hug as everyone cheered for their saviors.

* * *

Okay guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time. BYE!


	4. Overcome (Part 1)

I'm back with another chapter, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, things weren't as exciting depending on what your definition of exciting is. The students sighed trying to stay awake as their substitute teacher wrote down all the basics for controlling your powers. It was a long lengthy paragraph on the black board; soon when he was done he asked them to write it all down into which they responded with a loud groan in frustration.

After what seemed to be an eternity later the bell finally rang indicating it was time for the next class. The students went separate ways as they walked to their classes, except for one group. Gin, Ashay, Dony and Silver walked together towards their class calm and casually unlike the ones who rushed down the corridors.

They stepped in and took their seats right next to each other, soon their teacher Mr. Subaru stepped in class greeting the students. "Today we will all be naming your abilities that will give you a chance to know what power you'd use in certain situations. It can clarify what certain things your ability can perform in specific." Mr. Subaru explained as they all nodded their heads understanding.

Mr. Subaru then paired up everyone, as they would all work together and help one another while performing and naming their abilities.

Dony and Silver ended up being partners while Ashay and Gin were also partners. Silver beamed with excitement very unusual for her who never showed any signs of emotions. Dony furrowed his eyebrows, "what's got you all jumpy?" He questioned which she didn't respond to; readying herself for her to perform her power but Dony stopped her.

"I wanna go first!" Dony pointed his index finger at himself; his green orbs glinted with excitement. Silver shook her head in response, "nope! I want to!" Silver countered as the both got into a little bit of an argument.

Meanwhile Gin and Ashay seemed to be a little stuck as well. Ashay jumped up and down thinking of a name while Gin protested and told her to just perform her power. She shook her head and huffed, "the name needs to be perfect! I won't use my power unless I find the right name!" Ashay was stubborn and wouldn't begin unless she found "the name." Gin let out a frustrated growl, while Ashay paid no attention to that, just focusing on getting "the name."

Gin stomped towards Ashay, frustration evident on her face, she readied herself and charged straight into her ability, and unknowingly they did the same, coincidence maybe?

Gin's POV:

I'm not going to wait around anymore! Let's just do it, now! "Dark Blaze!" I did it! But somehow I couldn't concentrate on what I just did, surprisingly. Did someone else do theirs?... Darkness overcame me; I couldn't think just melt away in the dread of pain.

Ashay's POV:

Hm, I can't think of a name. I narrowed my eyes I felt a strange tingly feeling settle in me and then it just… Happened! "Metal Scratch!" I heard it, I felt it. I did it! But somehow I felt someone else did it too and just the same moment as me, I couldn't think anymore… Pain rose within me, I felt myself fade away, I'm curious what'll happen next!...

Silver's POV:

I can't keep it in! Something's calling out to me and feels as if it's talking to me… Do it! "Flash Strike!" I did it! But what was calling out to me? How'd it know, now was the time… Pain gushing in me, I try screaming, I wince but hadn't I kept it in me. I. Feel. Pain. I lose myself in the mysteries I hear around me, did someone else do it too? I've lost myself now, time ran out….

Dony's POV:

I wanna go first! But it's not just that, it feels as if it is my time now, I feel I can do it! And I will, "Flame thrower!" Excitement yet pain fuses within me, what's going on? I couldn't think, though the outside world's voices, did someone do it too? I shake, why am I trembling, whatever it is in me, it hurts. I can bare it! I'll come through, no matter what's going on…..

Normal POV:

"Dark Blaze!" "Metal Scratch!" "Flash Strike!" "Flame thrower!" Each one of the voices yelled together in sync, Mr. Subaru froze and before he knew what had happened chaos was already on its way. Tornadoes hurled within the class, metal claws scratching each and everything, hidden strikes and flashes of light aiming the unknowing and flames flying their way.

The students panicked and so did Mr. Subaru, "water sphere!" He called out; a large sphere made of water enveloped almost all the students within itself. The mayhem and destruction trotted through the once clean and destruction free class.

Within the water sphere, loud moans made way to their ears. Noticing Silver, Dony, Ashay and Gin had been left outside with the chaos; Mr. Subaru rushed outside and brought the four safely in the sphere.

"So they were the ones who caused this all. They're quick learners but each one of them has something bugging them. They can't control this if they don't sort out whatever problem is buzzing inside their heads. For now, I controlled this; but I won't always be there." A saddened look crept onto his face as he clasped his hands together, "Cleansing Wave!" With that the mayhem had washed away.

He sighed grabbing hold of the four; making his way to the nurse. Before he left, he tilted his head out the door, "stay quiet, I'll drop them off to the nurse and be back in a bit." They nodded quietly, with that Mr. Subaru left as he made his way to the nurse.

Well, today was surely an exciting day. A bit too exciting, or trembling even. Whatever happened is in the past, nothing will happen next time. Surely not the third time, could it? These questions roamed through the young students minds.

* * *

Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter, BYE!


	5. Overcome (Part 2)

Back with another chapter, enjoy! Though sadness is on its way.

* * *

They all groaned as soon as the four made contact with the bright lights of the medical room. Each one of them pale as a ghost, not even the happiest and jolliest of the group had lightened moods. Grunting and moaning, none of them spoke to one another. They gazed at the white, blank walls, that's how they felt; blank, empty.

Each one of them had tears at the corner of their eyes threatening to spill. A small tawny rabbit snuck out of Ashay's pocket as it jumped to her face. Ashay's eyes landed upon the rabbit and gave a saddened smile, "h-hello Skye." She greeted the rabbit named Skye. A small frown crept onto his face as its mouth chattered. Ashay cupped the rabbit in her weak arms and snuggled it in her shirt. That was enough for her to let out the tears her stubbornness held in.

Everyone tilted their heads to face her as they lay there on their beds. "A-Ashay, what did you see?" Taken back at the question the blonde had asked her, the girl gulped. "Savage, horror, past, beys. Mysterious voices, 'you're the chosen one'." Their eyes widened, "we all saw the same thing." Gin said and they nodded in agreement.

"What the heck is going on?! Why are we trying to hold back the tears, why are we crying in the first place?" Dony asked, pain fused in each one of their souls. He whimpered, and so did they, the blonde wail in pain; "I c-can't hold it." She sobbed, Mr. Subaru soon entered, his head bowed down. "Are you guys okay?" His voice cold, it sent shivers down their spine, he knew what they knew. They nodded, trembling a bit.

"T-they're gone, o-our beys gone…" Gin spoke out, her voice stammering as Mr. Subaru nodded. Shock evident in their eyes, their eyes soon dead lifeless spirits as everything entered their minds. "You reached the point where you can control and access full power. Your beys disintegrated as they entrusted all power on you four, they're gone but their spirits live on in your souls."They trembled at hearing this, wanting to deny it; they knew this was the truth.

* * *

"Hiromi! What has happened to those four beys?!" Doji's voice echoed through the base, yet nothing to remove her out of shock and misery. Nodding steadily, she turned and saw the four beys: "Dark Albino, Cyber Lynx, Flint Scanro and Sky Rider" vanished within a flash of light, adjusting to the rays of light they were gone.

"I-it seems the minute before they vanished their power slowly decreased somehow, once they reached zero, t-that happened." Hiromi stammered at her words as she checked the status of the beys. While Doji cackled, "seems they were pathetic then, no use to me." Hiromi jerked up, landing a slap on Doji's face, his eyes widened in shock as they turned into blood red aggravation.

His arm lunged forward, though stopped as Hiromi grasped onto his arm with full force, anger in her eyes. "Those are beys! Say that again and I'll chop off your head and give it in your hands!" Her words clear, Doji stood there shocked; a mere young woman able to stand up to him? She strutted away as Doji merely stood there. Anger boiling in him, he recognized her somewhere but where?

Shou noticed everything that went on, he scurried towards Hiromi chasing after her. "Are you okay?" Hiromi let out a heavy sigh, "their beys are gone, it was our job to not let that happen; but it did…" Shou gave her a tight squeeze, "they'll be fine, and I know they're strong. With that Hiromi nodded as they walked off.

* * *

They were out of medical care as they walked though the hallways, their faces dead serious. "No matter what happened, we can't stay depressed; we'll prevent this happening again." Ashay and Dony said in sync as the others nodded. Walking out onto the field they took stance as they called out their beys names, though something different happened.

As they cried out the names their appearance changed, Gin having her black hair spike up a bit, as white streaks fused with her black hair. Now wearing a black top, a black jacket along side with it. Grey shorts and black knee high boots. A dark purple glow surrounding her form.

Ashay wearing a black long sleeved shirt alone with long white, silver laced coat going all the way down along with a hood keeping most her face covered. Blue baggy jeans and short, brown boots. Her Silver aura surrounding her figure

Dony having his green hair changed into hot burning flames, his attire a black short sleeved shirt with a red flamed printed coat over it. Blue shorts and black sneakers. His flamed aura surrounding his figure.

Silver having her hair change into complete silver long locks, her eyes a brightened neon pink. A silver top along with black, silver laced; full sleeved coat extended to the ground. Blue skinny jeans and short silver boots. A bright shone light surrounding her.

Everyone gasped in surprise at their new attire, "this is awesome!" Dony fist bumped in the air, Ashay jumping up and down with her rabbit Skye held in her hands, as Silver and Gin let out a smile. Everyone took stance, a familiar feeling brushed through their minds, "let it rip!" The well known words echoed through their heads as they let out a sigh.

"It sure would be fun if we could say those words again, but it'd be better if we don't some may get sad." Ashay remarked as they all nodded in agreement, "okay, come on let's do this!" Dony bursted with excitement as they all began.

* * *

I'll stop there, so how were the appearances? I tried my best, so I hope it was good. Oh forgot this, I'm earlyyyyyyy in updating... So hope you enjoyed and BYE!


	6. Overcome (part3)

I'm back! Not like I was gone or anything but this just took me a lot of time since I was busy with school work. So please excuse me for the delay.

* * *

Throwing themselves back in frustration the group of young bladers sighed. "Nothing's working!" The floppy hatted one grumbled as the others agreed with her; returning a moan as they eyed the two beys settled on top the desk.

"Leone and Pegasus, at least we recovered two beys; but they just can't spin…" The blonde remarked as she settled herself on top the desk, picking up the beys placed on the desk counter.

"Any way of launching just isn't working… Hope keeps running out; away from our grasp." Soughing the black haired one adjusted herself, a slight frown forming onto her lips; one that couldn't go unnoticeable.

"Come on guys; cheer up, this is why we can't control our faculties. Cause those gloomy bits and bobs in our fragile mind and heart keep spreading. They shatter our hearts and minds, each piece gone in waste." Silver comforted as she tried enlightening the depressed states of her friends, sending a reassuring smile as everything would turn out okay.

"That's right! So come on let's try again! See, Skye is getting all pumped up and ready to do this! That's how we should be, legends before us picked themselves up right? Why can't we do the same? We got to show them, even in their absence we'll carry on the legend and the great history of beyblade!" Ashay grinned, her blader's spirit all fired up, her orbs glinted with excitement and pure fire; fire that every blader must carry deep within their souls and spirit.

Throughout what everyone heard the same spirit evident in each one of their eyes, squeaking out of pure radiance the small mouse nuzzled into the brim of Ashay's hat, gaping in the slightest; his eyes drooped in languor. Laying his head down; he took one last glance as Skye snoozed off into his own little mind full of dreams and happiness.

"Okay let's do it!" Gin's gaze danced throughout the room, uncontrollable happiness jolting and pouncing from each heartbeat passing by. Jerking upwards; she glanced at the beys placed on the counter top.

"So let's go full on with this one! Maybe if we strike them at the right spot, with our bey spirit being poured into them they may be able to come back right out of their trance; with a little nudge from us that is…" Dumbfounded looks shared with one another they gaped as they heard the floppy hatted one's plan. Silence abruptly being broken as someone finally spoke up.

"That is a good strategy; it could possibly work but…" Before the blonde could say anymore she was cut off by Ashay. "Then let's do it! What're we waiting for?" She frolicked around the room, her excitement ready to pop at any moment and spread the joy around everywhere unless the bubble was busted first.

"Let me continue, this is a probability but very likely to be possible and very much could happen. With all that said, the plan and strategy is good and well formed but there is a chance that as much as it could help them it may as well harm them…" Silver spoke in mere whisper, just enough for the others to hear. The once snuggled up mouse jerked up as the words echoed through that tiny head of his. Multiple gasps echoed throughout the once silent room.

"Then we can't do it!" Gin screeched, her voice going off course; monotone and depression evident with every word she managed to speak out. With even the simplest of words she spoke out, denial…

The floppy hatted one rubbed her back in comfort and in hopes of bringing tranquil to the situation at hand.

Dony spoke, breaking the icy silence that surrounded the room. "Shouldn't we try at least? No matter what happens, we should try taking the risk no matter how insecure and possibly worse this could turn out." Heavy breathing. Inhale, exhale. Posture bent yet his words straight and honest. Words spoken from the mind but not the heart, they argue as they end in a bit of a tussle. Logic won its' way out, emotions held back. Think from the mind; not from the heart. Outer and inner, top to bottom. He was confident, but that's what he actually lacked in, growing paler by the second, his heart growing darker. Sucked into a void, a black hole full of suffering memories, the day he lost them.

Devastation, fear and gloom crept to the back of their heads, each being prevented to do what they must. "I-I don't want to, I c-can't…" Gin muttered under her breath, in the impenetrate mist of silence and shards of coldness dropped in. Piercing through their heart and souls, they were cracking out of tension and misery.

"We're not backing down, okay? If we don't then the consequences could be much greater, deeper and much worse. So we're doing this and that's that!" Dony spoke out, even with lack of confidence or trust at the moment, there was no way they were giving up! Taking stance, Dony and Silver stood side by side as they aimed to strike.

Seconds to remain, and on their signal they'd do this! The hand moved in its slow pace, last second to remain and there they were! Jumped right at their sides the four were now in sync. Hearts pounding; reaching to jump out and now they STRIKE! Powers combined all in sync and thrown as one big flash of light, critical hit, dead on the spot!

Thrown back, the four yelped as their backs crashed against the hard brick wall. Massive amount of energy unlocked as they struggled to scramble back onto their feet. Pegasus, the wild winged horse ran throughout the room circling the four bladers', blue flames shot out the Pegasus bey, its aura spilled throughout the room rapidly.

Meanwhile Leone stood still, standing in its territory it spun rapidly; gaining speed on its way. Strong winds blew throughout the room, wild, fierce rustling winds spun variously around the room. Chaos had been unleashed, and this wasn't going to be simple to end as easy as it was started.

They gasped as they saw all reign and terror spread across the room. "We can handle this ourselves! No one will always be there for us to bust us out of this mess. So let's face it and embrace it!" Silver and Gin exclaimed in sync as the other two nodded in agreement.

"It would make sense if Dony went for Pegasus to cover up its' flames, Silver could go for Leone as both are similarly compatible with the wind. Then Gin and I will surprise attack and help finish them off." Everyone gaped as they processed everything Ashay had just said, "Speak like that more often, okay? But now let's get to finishing this!" Dony smirked as he took stance with Silver at his side. Backing away, Gin and Ashay gave them room as Silver and Dony ran forwards; striking their opponents as fiercely as they could.

Taken control of the situation, now was the time to put the plan into action. "Flame thrower!" Dony attacked Pegasus; bundles of flames spitting out coming towards its' way. The feral; winged horse galloped, wandering across the room as it sped up. Going at uncontrollable speed, becoming the untamed horse it was once before, its obedience all washed away; starting off like it did once before.

Like a game of chase between the goose and the duck, Dony being the goose chased his prey. Panting, he slowed down as Pegasus was far ahead of him; being in the lead and possibly the winner but Dony wasn't giving up that easily, by far this was just a warm up as he targeted the Pegasus bey once more.

Meanwhile with Silver, as she tried stopping the wild, king of the jungle. Silver failing to attack or even strike the Leone bey she grunted as her eyes sparkled; a pink glow surrounded her bright pink eyes as a fiery sparkle lit within them. It was fight of the strongest winds and so it was highly doubtful for her to win, but even so she still had one advantage here. "Hmm, Leone isn't using its' full power, estimation about 10-20% power only being used so far. It can't use full power without its' master… So it's highly doubted if it can then increase its' amount of power, but I still can increase mine." Silver mumbled to herself as she stood up and attacked the Leone bey relentlessly. Fire dazzling in her eyes, those flames danced in joy as she had just caught her second wind. Blowing away Leone; landing, its' stability and firmness weakened.

Just as done so, Ashay and Gin jumped in. Placing the last remaining hits and they were finished. The once powerful beys stood standing before, pacing around keeping excellent momentum. Now at their weakest as they spun at a moderate pace much weaker than they did before.

"What had gotten into them? Sure they may not know or even recognize who we are; but why react like this?" Ashay questioned as to her understanding. "Simple actually, their spirits have been given to the beys' master, unless their spirits have been returned; they have no mind and will act with no obedience nor restraint; they'll act on instinct and the only option they have left is being relentless. Not knowing and being in the dark, beys will potentially act feral." Dony explained as he came to a conclusion.

Processing all the knowledge and information the young green haired lad had just shared with them; they stayed silent for a while.

* * *

Trapped behind bars, clutching onto them the lad tried to call for help, with every breath wasted; someone had still yet to come and rescue them. "If I had Ifrit I could break right through these bars without hesitation… I could use my given powers but I-I'm too weak…" Quivering at the thought of his bey he slumped against the bars as he weakly turned to his friends.

"Don't worry Zero, we'll get out somehow. For now just rest, we all should." The blonde patted his back in comfort as she gently placed his head on her shoulder, whimpering and moans of fear and misery. The black haired blader snuggled in her shoulder as he dozed off while whimpering for his bey. The rest of the two moved closer and soon the whole group was in a small huddle as they all dozed off except for the phoenix blader. Sighing she gently caressed the Ifrit blader's cheek as he slept peacefully on her lap while the other two were snuggled up beside her.

"Please come help, someone… I don't want them to suffer, Shinobu, Maru, and Zero we'll get out of this, somehow…" Ren hoped as her big brown orbs leaked with river like streams of water droplets.

Latches opened, her eyes jerked towards the metallic sound. Her eyes landed upon the two blondes' who neared to her way. Giving them a disgusted look, they merely smiled and spoke in a gentle tone.

The blonde woman approached the solitude bars; silently unlatching the doors she opened it for them. The blonde male approached the sleeping Zero and Shinobu as he placed them on his back, while the female helped Ren on her feet and carried the sleeping Maru.

"W-who are you? A-and why do this for us?" Ren asked as they made their way out of Doji's base in secret. "A good friend; you know us but just don't recognize us fully," the female blonde answered.

Staring into her blue aqua orbs, a similar feeling crawled to the pit of her stomach. Nostalgia, but why? She doesn't remember them, does she? Turning to the blonde male, a bright burning light of fire shone through in his hazel orbs. That fiery spirit every blader must carry...

What the eye always sees, not the truth but the cover for the truth behind. Ones' you love and care about, so distant once you actually see them; hidden in their disguise. Your heart stays true, but it wanders because never will you be so sure; until that day is to come.

* * *

Well how was that for a chapter? Took me a little longer to write than usual but since I hadn't updated in so long I decided to write a bit more than usual. Hope you enjoyed and I'll so you later, hopefully soon. BYE!


	7. Overcome (Part 4)

I'm so so so so sorry for not updating like I used to, at this rate I doubt I'll be able to continue writing this story, I will be getting my break soon but I keep making you guys wait, I deeply apologize. So well, onto the chapter I guess. (Oh yeah this part is going to be very disgusting and violent so read at your own risk.)

* * *

Hearts pounding, faster and faster! No return, no looking back; just run for your life! The young lad ran and ran; into never ending void and mist. His own turning against him, "Ifrit stop! It's me Zero! Don't fight me!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, yet gone in vain. 'Why, why keep running? I'm not even strong enough to face him; all I am is being a coward…' He protested against himself, live or die; which to choose? Yet he feared both.

'All those years of training to become stronger… Where'd they go now? I became stronger for a reason, but why so weak now?' He debated once more, the creature catching up against the boy yet he sped up not letting his own anywhere near himself.

Flustered, tired, frail; his self-esteem vanished. Everything he fought for washed away, his head throbbing; he clutched it and with that time seemed to be frozen itself. A forgotten memory guided itself towards him, back to memory lane then.

"Become stronger." The redhead passed the bey to the young lad as he stood there with awe, 'the famous Gingka Hagane gave this to me himself and I will become stronger to beat him!' Those thoughts reminded themselves into his mind, a rewind of what he forgot. His self-esteem building itself back up again.

Catching his momentum, briskness and agility he sped up, leaving the creature in mere misty dust preventing it to neither see him nor continue forwards.

Fist bumping into the air, he beamed as he left this world and entered into reality. Jerking upwards hepanted, covered in sweat, everyone stared at him as he questioned what just went on. Yet to his understanding no one had a clue of what he seemed to speak of, a shrug left his shoulders as he stood up from the bed in theinfirmary and walked away.

* * *

The grown male seating himself in his comfy chair as his fingers danced across the keyboard of his computer, contacting the other one of his friends as he finally seemed to reach her. "Yuki! It's been long!" The female brunette from the screen exclaimed as the male known as Yuki smiled.

"It's been way too long, but that's not what we're here for now is it Madoka. So most of the bladers have been captured and there are few which are left remaining such as Kyouya, Gingka and there are a few more, you and me included." Madoka nodded and typed away on her mini-laptop.

"Yuki… Something's not right, I'm hearing footsteps and…" Before she could speak anymore a loud crashing sound came in, the female yelped and that was the last he heard of her. Typing away on his computer some more, he sighed as he logged off the server.

"Anubis here,Gasher's taken away…" He whisperedonto the phone as his eyes averted from his phone, dancing around the room as he scanned it. Placing it on his desk he readied himself for the tackle, calmly settling himself onto the couch of his base as he waited for the crash. Not a moment too soon, guards surrounded him with guns; having the badges of 'DNA'. Sighing he stood up; raising his hands in surrender as he was escorted by the guards. A slightmumble escaped his lips as he smirked on the way out.

* * *

"Dony, Gin, Ashay and Silver! Stand in position, today I will be your teacher!" The Ifrit blader commanded as the others watched him, a giggle escaping Ren's lips as she mumbled: "Benkai would be proud you're giving them his special training." The others nodding in agreement as they sat back and watched the show.

A couple hours later the young bladers panted, collapsing onto the grass as Zero folded his arms and smiled, satisfied of his training and how hard he worked them, they were definitely out to become strong bladers.

A couple more hours of training, they finally returned to their dorms, panting and sweating like crazy from training and exhaustion, but satisfied with themselves as well, they were becoming stronger to fight and avenge all those lost lives from the war between good and evil. Those losses won't go in vain...

Soon everyone calmed as they fell into deep slumber, let dreaming filter their minds. Each one of those hard workers panting, fidgeting and trembling in their sleep. Heavy breathing, hearts pounding; begging to just be free of this horrible tragedy. None were strong enough to hold on as a scream escaped their lips, heads throbbing with pain as it engulfed them in pure misery.

"Stop! No, please stop! Let them live, what've they done to you?!" Screeching for mercy as they watched the innocent being eliminated, bloody decapitated heads surrounding them, bodies covered with blood. A trembling scene, sending shivers down their spine as they kept to watch with wide eyes until they couldn't watch anymore.

Tear stained faces as they stood up with what strength they had left, this was war. Using their powers with what limit they could, attacking all those murderers until they were exhausted and collapsed.

Waking from the cruelest and most terrifying dream, they checked themselves in the mirror. Staring at their pale and coldquivering bodies as theysnuggled themselves into their beds once more. Voices chattering with them in their dream, with that said their company most enjoyable and not feared.

* * *

Ok so that's all for today, hope you enjoyed reading and I'll see you next time if possible. BYE!


	8. Dream away and dream awake (Part 1)

Okay so I'm somewhat early here, don't know… Okay so I didn't know what to do for this chapter and since I was trying to come up with something for Striker86 birthday I got this idea and so I hope you enjoy. And happy late birthday Striker86!

* * *

Consumed into the void; he wandered throughout the endless abyss he had been seized into. Questions erupting from his mind, yet a shrug from his side. For as long as he was in this unusual place why to ask questions when you can answer them yourselves and venture throughout new places learning new things!

Glinting sparks sparking within his eyes as his fiery spirit grew more and more filled with ambition. "This is cool! I wonder what's here other than all this white." He questioned as he scanned for any living organism or even a single movement just to show it wasn't as lifeless as this place is assumed to be so far from what he had seen.

Taking a few steps forward; then and there his world collapsed as he got sucked into a roadway of memories. The green lad was now in a new location filled with green grassy fields; there he spotted his younger-self laughing and smiling playing with his friends a good game of soccer.

Before time was left to ponder and smile upon this memory; he collapsed once more or maybe his world did? Finding himself in another new location Dony looked around as he saw his younger-self trying out Beyblade for the first time; he'd taken a stance as he held the launcher with it Flint Scanro firmly gripped onto it as he LET IT RIP! Challenging his friend on the opposite as both had a heated battle yet in the end the much younger self Dony had claimed victory, fist-bumping into the air, his first battle and his first victory.

His bey brought to mind and how it was crushed, less time to ponder as he had calculated in about a maximum time of 5 seconds as Dony had noticed in the memory before, he collapsed once more but this time, it was more heated, fiery LITERALLY! Huge flames circled the baffled boy as he tried to piece together what on earth was going on. Yet to his dashed realization it didn't make any sense to him, why was he brought here? What were all those flashbacks for? And where exactly is he and how can he get out?

His ruminating erratic as he got out of his musing; brought back to reality because of the situation he was found in. Rumbling, rocks skiing down as they almost crashed into the green lad; thankfully not a moment too soon he realized this and dashed; speeding to the side and out the tumbling rocks path.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, now more than ever he wanted to flee and just get out of this place! He couldn't understand, he couldn't and neither was it possible to conclude what exactly went on here. Light whispers; echoing throughout his mind. Who was talking to him? Before he could comprehend what on earth was happening, the fire began closing in on him; no escape he faced reality no matter how much his mind had protested. Inhaling deeply; he took a sharp breath as the fire consumed him.

The burning thrill and sensation of being lit up never embraced him; glancing around him he narrowed his eyes. Heat, fumes and fire reaching out to his bare skin yet not a single burnt mark to be found. The voices in his head coming out from the shadows and into reality. "You are fire, do not fear it." What did that mean? Who was this who tended to speak to the green lad?

Shaking his head in confusion he just couldn't comprehend any of this! He dropped to the floor, staring upon the red, crimson world he had been thrown into. Reaching out towards the blistering flames as he settled his hand on it, he felt the heat yet not the scorching pain? Maybe he was fire as the voice suggests…

A vision sped through his mind, in and out within a second. This causing the boy to whimper as images of his bey rushed through. There was all a meaning behind this, yet he couldn't solve it instead he could just whimper. His self-esteem lowering itself, strong as he wanted to be and strong as he is; he couldn't. Not ever! Not ever hold back the tears for his bey and all those lost lives, he just feared it.

"Stand up, you tremble, you quiver why believe you are weak when you're not. Why fear; fear when you can manage it in ease. Why have distrust, back when you were young and to this day! You are fire, fire overtakes and it overcomes! That is what you must do." Once again that voice made its return but it helped him; he was able to comprehend now; even if so little.

Standing up, wiping away his tears, he smirked. "It's a dream and I figured that out… Flint Scanro, you reached out to me… That voice, it was you. You are alive, and I feel it, thanks for the help buddy!" Dony yelled out as he gave a thumbs up and dispersed into a million bit and pieces; taking his leave from here.

"Indeed master, I am always by your side no matter what happens." The voice belonging to Flint Scanro mumbled in the empty abyss, a slight smile forming onto his fiery features as he too dispersed, to watch over his fellow master, friend, and partner.

* * *

Jolting upwards Dony took in a deep breath as he had just gone over what he had just witnessed in his dream. Mind blowing! "Thank you." He smiled upwards towards the ceiling knowing he was watching over. Tucking himself back in and happily sighed as he felt darkness and slumber overcome him.

* * *

Soooo… How was it? I hope you enjoyed this Striker86 and all you viewers. Took me awhile but I enjoyed writing this and hope you guys enjoyed reading! Tell me how it was, good or bad or whatever! Till then BYE!


	9. Dream away and dream awake (Part 2)

Welp I'm back with another chapter! Don't know if this is early though since I have a tendency to be late I decided to update, hopefully early. And you will probably be seeing more than one chapter today, so yay! Anyway onto the chapter so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dabbling around the floppy hatted one sighed as she flopped back onto her bed. Staring at the plain, boring old ceiling, her mind setting off to one thing and that was: 'boredom'. Laying there in her messily set bed, wrinkles placed all over her white sheets, she wasn't one to care though.

The surprisingly cold summer's night engulfing her with nothing but frigid weather. Icy silence revolved throughout the room, it was too silent for her comfort, too silent for peace to overcome her. Skye snuggled up in his warm tiny blankets snoozing away peacefully. It seemed so tranquil but why was she at discomfort then? An image flashed through her mind, how every night she would turn to her bey when felt unease. Who could she turn to now?

"Cyber…" Ashay mumbled glumly. With what she thought was loneliness, tears silently left her dull orbs; streaming down her cheeks. "Ashay…" A slight whisper hushed throughout the room, catching the attention of the crestfallen girl, frantically searching for the owner of the voice; yet found no one.

The voice kept to call out to her and she'd frantically search for it. Drawing her upmost attention and importance, she kept on with her search. Bright silvery aura surrounding her figure, the unknown voice becoming louder. Drowning in this voice she sighed.

"You call me yet run away from me. Why call when you don't want to see me? Is something stopping you from just showing yourself?!" Ashay huffed; her arms crossed as she asked in curt, impatient and exhausted manner, tired of playing the hide and seek game.

The voice gave no reply but dragged her far away. White now setting into her vision and new found scenery as she shifted in search of any living inhabitants, to her disappointment she found none. Before anything else could be done she was thrown into some familiar scenery this time.

Watching her younger self she remembered this day well. Her younger self stood there watching poachers harming the animals of the forest. Ashay having lost her way stumbled upon these men as she silently watched them illegally take animals in captivity.

Anger fuming from her younger self she let out a small growl as she rushed over to the cages the animals were kept in when the men weren't watching. Quickly taking out her bey and launcher, she steadied her stance to let it rip so she could break the cage bars.

'3, 2, 1… LET IT RIP!' she mentally said as she launched the bey onto the steel bars holding the animals captive. Metal clashing sounds erupting as the bey tried to break through, finally pushing hard enough as the steel bars fell off as the animals rushed out.

The poachers arriving at the scene as they tried to harm the younger Ashay yet failed terribly as Cyber Lynx stepped forward without being given a command as it defended its master. Ashay backed up, grabbing one of the steel bars as she attacked the poachers with it, lightly hitting their heads yet enough to knock them out. Just in time as her parents found her, observing the scene at hand; calling the cops, embracing Ashay in warm hug, tears spilling out her mother's eyes; being scared out of her life but thanking god for her dear daughter being safe and after the scene they left after the eventful day.

Tears spluttering out her present self as she remembered how much she owed Cyber Lynx her safety and maybe even her life.

Once again the voice called out as Ashay wiped off her tears and stood up. "C-Cyber Lynx… It's you!" Ashay called out, a bright aura glowed from her once more as she felt warmth surrounding her. "Good to hear you Cyber!" Ashay smiled as she sighed in relief, her blader's spirit lives on and so does her bey.

"You finally realizeAshay, remember I'm always with you no matter how apart we may , stand up, you tremble, youquiver why believe you are weak when you're fear; fear when you can manage itin ease. Why have distrust, back when you were young and to this day! You arewind,wind flies high and freely no matter how bad it may seem and that's what you must do!" With its final words said, Cyber Lynx left and so didAshay as she was sucked back to reality.

* * *

Snapping out of what seemed to be hours of daydreaming she sighed, a smile settling onto her lips. Stretching she fell back inbed, before darkness overcame her she wondered about the strange vision but it didn't matter. That was all she needed to hear from herbey and that was that. Happy thoughts entering her mind as she fell into deepslumber.

* * *

Okay so hope you enjoyed and as I said earlier I might end up posting one more chapter too so keep on the lookout, till then BYE!


	10. Dream away and dream awake (Part 3)

As I said I'm back with another chapter! Nothing to say so let's get to the chapter! Oh yeah I haven't read over this so I don't how trashy or horrible I've done but hopefully okay and bearable.

* * *

The black haired girl sighed as she wandered throughout her dream, "so this is my dream?" She questioned as she saw herself being surrounded with people all with beys as they had competitions and enjoyed their time playing around. A curve forming at the edge of her lips as she finally let herself smile and it wasn't fake. Suddenly displeasure hit her as she remembered, "it's just a dream…" Her heart denied it yet her mind accepted it.

"How is one to know if they're dreaming or not?" She questioned yet an answer not found to be possible. She shrugged walking forwards, squeezing through the crowd of bladers as she finally got out the massive herd of bladers. Walking forwards a familiar voice echoed throughout the streets, her heart pounding as her walking changed to running.

Running towards the voice she panted as she finally neared to the voice. Catching her breath she looked to where she was, finding her in the old bey arena. She remembered this place well; it was where she and the Leone blader practiced when he was her teacher.

Good old memories rushed through her head as she entered, finding the voice of the owner as well as witnessing the heated battles between the autumn and spring legendary bladers yet now they were older but not as old as how Gin remembered them to be in present. She then spotted her younger self seated in one of the seats in the old bey arena as she cheered on the battle.

The battle once again ending in a tie, the two breathless as they sweated non-stop. The younger Gin rushed over to Kyouya as a slight curve settled on his lips staring down at her younger self. She beamed, her long black hair flowing everywhere, bouncing here and there as she beamed on and on about the heated battle.

Smiling at her actions a tear found its way as she missed those old days, days where none of this war nonsense ever existed. Just her and her friends' beyblading. She turned to herself as she watched the spring blader giving her tips on beyblade. It was hard to see such a strict, non-social type like Kyouya would be so kind but either way he was and he's always been that way just never really showed it. He wasn't one to express himself all that much.

Reality once again struck her as she turned glum, "it's just a dream…" She whispered depressed but before she could say more she was sucked into white void. After adjusting her eyes she still found herself nowhere familiar nor even knowing where she was exactly. White mist was all she could gather that went on for miles and miles.

A questioning look crept onto her face, "anything can become reality if you want it to Gin." A soft voice echoed throughout as she questioned this even more. Shrugging she roamed, searching for living animals or anything! Disappointed she found nothing sighing she decided to reply, "What do you mean?"

No reply, she tapped her feet impatiently, a sudden warmth growing around her; bright aura surrounding her figure as her heart ached with how familiar this was. She felt this was when in presence of her bey. She searched frantically, little hope shining that maybe losing her bey was just a dream yet in conclusion it wasn't.

She dropped to the floor tears streaming down as she sobbed, that voice appeared again. "Figure it out Gin…" The unknown sound was so comforting but why? She didn't know whoever this was, or did she?

Multiple questions flooded her mind as she finally clicked, "it… It's actually you Dark Albino!" Her hopes rose as she beamed, quickly wiping off her tears and waited for it to answer. "Yes it is master. Don't cry master Gin, it doesn't suit you." The Albino let out a soft chuckle as Gin giggled slightly. "I'm always near master so whenever you need me I'll be there and please stand up, you tremble, you quiver why believe you are weak when you're not. Why fear; fear when you can manage it in ease. Why have distrust, back when you were young and to this day! You are void, void may seem nothing but it's not. It fills up everything, it completes what is broken not staying broken, and it has hope not letting reality stay as it is. It defies the truth, it makes the impossible possible. So don't lose hope…" Its voice faded as Gin woke from her slumber.

A smile set upon her face as she snuggled in her bed, drifting off to her pleasant dreaming.

* * *

Okay guess that's all, hope you enjoyed! BYE!


	11. The beginning (part 1)

I'm back with another chapter, fairly early I guess. So anyway enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The blonde groaned as sunlight poured down onto her face, brightening light blinding her sight as she squinted trying to adjust her vision. She looked up to the window, moving her attention away from the fat book she was reading, most presumably the book she kept reading all night till sunrise. Standing up she placed the book on her bed, adjusting her sheets and sat back down, her eyes glued to the book once more.

Reading for a few more hours until everyone had finally awakened. Rubbing her temples lazily she yawned, stretching a bit then flopping down on her grey couch. Revising all that she had learned from the text she read till dawn, more knowledge settled down into her mind, satisfied with all that she had learned, the insomniac finally left her dorm.

The group gathered altogether in the park as they started chattering and telling them about the weird dreams they had seen. Lively connections and strong bonded friendship, the tug they felt as they experienced their dreams, one tug most similar to when their beys were still in their grasps. Everyone chattered filled with laughter and joy, relatable experiences to 'almost' everyone.

Silver sat against the tree as she listened to them converse, share dreams and stories that she couldn't match to tell them because she never had a dream like that. Nor being able to dream, being the insomniac that she is had stayed up all night reading.

The group fell silent moments later, turning to the blonde as they questioned her of what dream she had experienced yet got a confused reply as she had no dream. "Silver… How could you not have a dream? I mean we all did but… Why?" Ashay asked yet got no response.

"I don't know…" Silver replied standing up as she turned away, Gin standing up after her as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "no way are you leaving." Silver sighed and sat back down, feeling like the odd one she closed her eyes and synchronized with nature around her, time moving slower. Hearing the melody of birds chirping and wilderness surrounding her, tranquility in sync with her. Until… Everything broke apart!

The earth rumbled as everyone shook rapidly, grasping a hold of anything nearby. Their world turning white as they know it, now sucked into never ending abyss just like in their dreams before. Each the individuals stood on specific platforms, Dony with a fire emblem carved onto his platform, Ashay having leaves and strokes of air on hers', Gin with dark empty void and Silver found with nothing.

Everyone looked around, they were found in a circle with specific emblems patched onto each platform, looking confused everyone looked at each other with concerned faces and before words could be exchanged everything began rumbling and everyone gasped. Clutching onto the edges of their platforms, their circle formed shape broke apart as each platform wasn't connected anymore.

Each individual now being enveloped with their supposedly specific element given to them, fire, void, wind and once that was blank now flowing with water. Looking puzzled everyone exchanged concerned gazes. "If these are our elements why are they so different from us?" Ashay asked confused as everyone just shook their heads.

"Fire, Wind, Void and the once unknown and untold shadow…" These words echoed throughout the silent room, different voices synced as they spoke at once. Eyes glinting with remembrance and familiarity as almost everyone recognized the owners of the voices except for one. An unknown feminine voice spoke on, incapable to identify who the owner was.

"Master Silver, it's me SkyRider." Silver smiled as she heard those words slide by, sighing in relief then looking back up she questioned, "What are we doing here?"

"Training for your new formed abilities passed on from generations and you are the caretakers of these powers that burn within you. Reincarnations of the former caretakers of these powers, the elite group of silhouettes. You are those same silhouettes, work by instinct yet safety in measure, fight justice and carry those souls and show them their sacrifices weren't in vain."

Nodding with understanding they brought their hands to their chest, a small salute as their pledge was taken. They were now the fighters, reincarnations of the elite silhouettes, show them we may not displease.

Smiling they dispersed into millions of shattered flared streaks of glass and sparkle thrown everywhere, indicating their departure.

* * *

Brought back to reality all of the lookeddazed with pure shock and awe written over their faces. It was night so they were nearly gone the whole day into some unknown abyss yet people hadn't seemed to notice. Saying their goodbyes they left to their dorms.

* * *

Silver flopped down on her bed as she thought about their adventurous day, her book coming back to mind as she remembered something interesting that she had read earlier, a poem that made her ponder but maybe today answered her questioning.

'Days, days stay as they are

A day will change when you make the move

Make way; make way for the day you live for

Life is precious; never let a soul die in vain

Because once you do, guilt devours you too

Fire is a spirit you must have to fight on, if not you may just be pathetic

Wind is an aspect you must have so you could fly high and explore to your heart filled content

Void, not cold neither empty for all it's known for it fills in the gap you leave between

How? How may I know cause void and abyss is where we all run to when we are in need of freedom or just dream

Shadow, to the depths of you mind shadowed questions linger and as you pass forward they let you through in secret

You go unnoticed but a shadow you never were for you are just the figure that stays hidden from the truth that lay within you.'

* * *

Soo that was the chapter and I hope you enjoyed BYE!


	12. The beginning (part 2)

I am obviously very late in updating, just like many times before! Kill me later, let me explain I was being very obsessed with anime and stuff so typical me but that's no excuse but anyhow let's just get to the chapter.

* * *

"Connect, connect. Come on, damn it!" The student grumbled bitterly as he sighed and came to a stop as he bowed down his head in sense of sadness and disappointment. "I failed to connect with our ancestors through beyblade; I'm not fit for the task you have set Mr. Subaru… I am not capable of doing such great things as you expect of me…" The male teacher sighed and patted the student in signs of comfort.

"You have done well enough, even so you are still a worthy blader and opponent." With that he asked to bring the next student in as the last one left.

Basically ever since Mr. Subaru had been approached from the four students and explained to him about their whereabouts and strange experiences; he had come to a conclusion beyblade may as well be a making of connecting with the past and ancient history.

The next student entered the room and readied her stance, "are you all set Ashay?" The teacher questioned as she gave a quick nod. Taking stance she cooled herself down and concentrated on her set target, which apparently was nothing from the outside, but within a deeper meaning set throughout her mindset goal.

"3, 2, 1, engage control!" the male gave the signal and with that she was off. Could it actually be working? Everything seemed to zone out from all sides and now all she saw was a girl running throughout the dirty streets, men chasing behind. "Get her!" The girl panted and kept on running farther away with a cat snuggled between her arms, she went in for the slip in a dark alleyway and there she lost them.

She sighed and slumped across the filthy wall, the cat jumping out her arms and onto the floor; perfect landing. "You're a trouble maker you know? But I still love you!" she beamed and stood up, out the alleyway and making her way towards what seemed to be her house.

It was pretty worn down but it gets the job done, as soon as you take a step inside you'd hear creaking sounds as if found in a horror film in some haunted house. She carefully went to the back of her house and there she found another one of her animal friends, a horse. She scooted over to him and ran her fingers through his mane. A beautiful jet black horse, it tensed at her touch but soon melted in with it as she giggled happily.

The white and black spotted cat made its way over to the girl, rubbing and purring gently against her leg; seeking of her attention. She knelt down and picked the cat up gently as it nuzzled in her neck; causing her to chuckle slightly.

She soon entered her home and went rummaging through her brown wooden on drawers searching for an old time memory of hers. Finally satisfied as she had hit the jackpot. An old torn up item yet still useable, an old spinning top from back when she was a kid. It was really popular to play with back then, but now it was useless, but not to her!

It helped her in ways she never thought possible, it was her wind where it lifted her and she could fly anywhere freely! This wooden spinning top was her escape to dream land where she did and accomplished what she strived for.

"Disengage control!" Ashay gasped as she tensed but calmed soon enough as soon as she came in contact with a familiar touch. She panted heavily, "You weren't able to make any contact with the outside world were you?" Ashay shook her head as Mr. Subaru hummed in response.

"Ashay you stay here. Bring in the next student!" the male yelled as Silver stepped in. She did the same things as others, taken stance and waited for further awaited orders.

"Engage control!" With that she was sucked into who knows where? Probably the past of her ancestor. Found in the middle of an ocean she appeared to be drowning, frantically searching for a way out; but there were none found…

* * *

I'll leave it at that, but don't worry I'll update… Soon enough, hopefully… BYE!


	13. The beginning (part 3)

Having a life and then keeping it on schedule are not things that I will ever improve doing! I seriously don't know how many times I do this but I apologize deeply cause of late updates. Right now currently I'm out of town on break and some of you may know that. I'm trying to make updating possible, but it's not an absolute promise if I'll be able to keep doing so. Anyways onto the chapter and I may do multiple chapters also.

* * *

Sighing deeply she scanned the ocean abroad for any signs of the human race, as if anyone would be out here just casually taking a dip even so if they may be at drowning risk.

She frantically searched, she may as well be in the hands of death currently but that never meant she must give up in the hands of her current fate. Her wet clothes that stuck to her figure brought her and shrouded her in absolute coldness. Not to mention it wasn't exactly broad daylight either, the moon shone a bit through the misty clouds that seem to have wanted nothing but complete darkness this specific night.

It wasn't just them the moon was barely visible it was at its time before the new moon had yet to occur. The dark moon was what this silvery planet entered the phase of, or in other words the dead moon.

It's darkness was at its best, it was an all in one package for a horror movie or just some gory scene. Of all days why today? As if life would ever support you when you really needed it.

She was lonesome this instant, she's been through it before but it still hurt nonetheless.

Her life was crumbling day by day as she lived on with her father, his job was cargo abroad sea. She enjoyed and enthusiastically followed on with her father in his job and money making. Yet his father scowled at her actions, he despised her coming along even when she had done nothing wrong.

It was his normal nature to despise people but for her and him it was a different reason one that wouldn't make sense even but it was there.

Racism was a common issue so why wasn't it possible that this would distance both father and daughter even but it went far beyond that. The whole town people hated her, she was treated as an outcast. She was limited with actions and what she was permitted to do, she was a caged fox or vixen perhaps?

She was known to be the vixen in the town, cunning and mischievous while all in all she did have tricks but they weren't to do with anything harmful yet a better cause but people who were quick to judge were blinded to see truth and not what others fooled them to see and obey blindly.

She was criticized just for her eyes, big, bright pink passionate orbs. People were racist to just judge a girl by her looks. Old folk tales the elders read about throughout her town all said it was a curse and whatever family she belonged to was cursed with her. Misery was to spread if they let her stay, her mother in denial.

Her mother was the fairest known throughout the old town, people respected her and so obeyed her as well. But for this she had a price to pay, either her daughter's soul be taken or rather her own. Without hesitation she stood up and grabbed a spear as she pointed it towards her chest, "I'll die for the sake if another must live." There stabbed by her own self her body fell limp.

Her fair face pale as a ghost, her pupils gone upwards as the white only remained within her eyes. Crimson liquid oozed out the place where her heart was once beating, straight through her heart. It was a painful death and just to save her outcast daughter.

That was another reason to despise the girl besides just for their racist minds.

'Maybe if I were gone people would be glad.' these thoughts of suicide filtered her mind, her breathing faster and more harder. It was difficult to keep floating and survive for the sake of your dear life.

* * *

"Your daughter is gone, all distraught has finally come to an end!" A man cheered towards the other man, supposedly the man and parent upon the outcast daughter. The man nodded and cackled, "this was revenge for her killing her mother." He cheered happily. His wife was avenged, for no apparent reason. Just for the real reason that they despised her for truth to be told.

* * *

Her time was shorter now, she gritted her teeth as she took a last glance before finally trying to drown herself before the world ended got a chance to.

Her oxygen was as its final as she takes her last intakes of air that she had left. Her vision was becoming a blur as she dunk to the bottom of the sea. A wooden object that she just now noticed lay there clenched in her hands.

Her- bey, the bey her mother gave her. It was a gift that was supposed to keep her occupied with this rather than having her ears filtered with "blabbering idiotic rumors" as her mother said.

She wasn't social so she spent her time alone and as she did so she'd usually end up practicing her skills in beyblade, her beyblade had a fox symbol carved on. She was known as vixen and just adored the star constellation Vulpecula or basically "little fox/ fox."

The towns people hated that about her as well, she loved the most hated animal. It wasn't an animal with amazing and unique stories connecting to the mythological world. But folk tales have referred to it as yet a villain or just misunderstood. She'd prefer the latter but others didn't think the same she did.

Gossiping spread throughout her town were either of her or her strange obsession over the constellation Vulpecula. Stories as though how she should never have been born or the constellation: little fox is just a nuisance as it is shown to have been eating the Anser or rather the goose in other words. They compared her to the fox and the day her mother was killed- gossip spread like wildfire of how the vixen was just like the fox who "just lived to kill ." And: "Misery would never end unless the two just never existed."

And so continued on as even: "just as the faint star Vulpecula never deserved to be in range with the Summer Triangle or the dumbbell nebula, far better if they just stayed far away. Just as the troublesome girl who never deserved such a respectful lady to be her mother, rather just never be born."

Those were words her mother despised to hear of her precious daughter and tried to prevent her ears from stumbling upon these unpleasant thoughts and opinions yet much rather said in a "matter of fact statement."

She didn't want to suffer death now so she jumped up and frantically swam at her fastest, one hand clutching the bey. After hours of tiring swimming for dear life she saw land up ahead. A deserted island it may be but she was sure she could make more of it and live her life in peace just as her mother wished. Living in the shadows rather in the open, a vixen lurking within the very shadows.

* * *

Welp that's the chapter, went a lot into astronomy! Welp I am a geek there anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter! BYE!


	14. The beginning (part 4)

I'm terrible at updating sooner! I am so so sorry! It's been so long since I last updated, kill me later. But I'm back and hopefully will be able to update a chapter at least once a day or so. Cause I have nothing better to do rather than drawing so we'll see. Also hope you like the new cover that I made for this story.

Also… the four main characters (Oc's submitted by some of you) of this story have been drawn and posted on my DeviantArt account which is: siver-hitomi-star so you can check that out later. Anyways enough of the blabbering and onto the chapter!

Silver wobbled as she'd lost control of her own mind. Her weak form collapsed in front of Mr. Subaru whilst also still having on the machine linking her to her ancestors. Mr. Subaru quickly rushing over and picking her up as he gently set her down upon the couch.

Meanwhile the two who were still in line for their turn waited bored. Yet then out of the blue their forms wobbled forcing them down onto the ground. Their heads pounded within like crazy, as if some were banging on their heads. Groaning as they were about to get up from their uncomfortable position their bodies numbed as they slumped against the wall. Forced to close their eyes as their minds slowly drifted off.

'Am I already connected to the linking gear? Will I see my ancestors?' The boy questioned internally as his eyes had yet to adjust as he only saw darkness.

'Is someone there, I know you're there! Come out!' A threatening but feminine voice spoke halting all the boys' ponder.

'I hear your voice, stop playing tricks! I can't see you nor can I see anything! What game are you playing?!' Once again the menacing voice spoke out, yet this time a hint of fear lingered upon her tongue as she spat out multiple words or threats in the sense.

He was calm, he sensed a familiar friend wrapped around the voice of the unknown female, 'Dony, I'm Dony. No threat just a simple guy so chill I mean no harm whatsoever.'

'Gin, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else. At least I'm not alone.' Dony nodded to himself yet thinking she could perhaps see him while he did so and take it as a gesture yet forgot he was blinded by the darkness so same goes for her.

'Doji… You were thinking of Doji and how he took our beys away. Right? That's why you sounded so threatening… I hear your thoughts as they echo throughout my mind..' Dony spoke honestly, words he splutter confusing both him and her, yet honest all the way.

'We're not speaking, we're connecting by our mind. We're looking at each others thoughts. No one can see things drifting about in the mind that's why we see emptiness o rather darkness. We're lingering in each other's thoughts.' Gin confirmed as Dony seemed to understand.

Silence remained right after their little chatter yet done by thoughts.

And slowly the world was sucked back in as the two came to their senses. The once limp bodies began moving as their head ached like nuts. Slowly standing up and back to their normal positions as they wait tiredly for their turn.

A little while after everyone was told to go back to their dorms as today's event after all that had happened was cancelled.

Everyone left soon after the announcement yet only two remained. Five minutes or so the door later opened revealing Mr. Subaru and Silver walk out, the two taking noticed stopped by as they confronted Gin and Dony.

"What happened? We know you couldn't have just cancelled like that, something must've gone wrong…" Dony spoke as he eyed the two waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry guys I don't know what happened but my mind lost control and last I knew I was in the darkness, my body numbed and I was consumed in darkness. I could hear voices, a sense of familiarity washed over as soon as I heard them… I can't put my finger on who it was though…" Before Silver could say anymore the two jumped in.

"US!" The two yelled in sync as Silver tried to comprehend for a minute or so. "I'm Dony I don't mean harm, I'm just a simple guy so chill…" Silver tried to repeat what she had heard echoing through her head.

"That's what you said, right Dony?" Silver asked eagerly as Dony nodded in approval as the three then bursted into a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe we acted like that towards each other especially when we're friends. We should be knowing each other's voices by now right?" Gin said as she tried to maintain her once calm composure that was now on the floor with her friends laughing.

"Hey Silver why didn't you say anything or think anything… I think…" Dony tried to say it the right way but it was kinda way too confusing…

"Umm… I'm scared of the dark… I get frozen up then and can't think at all…" Silver replied barely above a whisper yet loud enough for the three to hear as the blonde flushed in embarrassment.

"It's okay!" Dony said giving his thumbs up as Gin slightly patted the blonde's back in agreement. Soon after the three walked to their dorms as Mr. Subaru stayed for a bit longer trying to figure out all these weird and strange happenings.

I'm not a fan of this chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed anyways I'll see you later or tomorrow though… BYE!


	15. This ends here! (Part 1)

Meeeeeeeehhhhhh… Okay okay, great start Silver! Anyways hi guys I'm back and on time I think… I just remembered I had to write another chapter so here I am! I just get so caught up in drawing it's ridiculous. ONTO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

"Is everything prepared?" The blonde nodded at her commander. "Yes sir, everything's prepared. We can now further proceed on our basic plan… On destroying the beys except for yours…" The blonde winced at her own words, she couldn't stand for this happening but she had to wait so all would play out.

"Perfect!" Doji cackled in satisfaction as he turned to the other blonde haired man standing near the gate, guarding it as usual for any intruders.

"Shou keep her surveillance management throughout the whole building, we don't want anyone ruining our plans." The blonde nodded upon hearing the commander's orders as he was just smirking within him. 'We'll see Doji, we'll see. If you mess with us you'll see what's coming to you." Shou got lost in his thoughts upon remembering the plan.

"Toshi! Are all the mechanical parts ready to be used?" The commander asked the brunette as he then nodded in assurance. "Yes, sir! T-they're all ready!" The brunette stumbled on his words whilst also stumbling on his two feet, tripping as he falls to the ground while his glasses manage to leave his sight.

"M-My glasses… I… Uh, apologize" The brunette quickly apologizes as he goes to look for his glasses until someone stops him. "I recognize you… You're with that brat Gingka and his friends… Guards take him immediately!"

Shou nods as he goes to take his former comrade to the cell as he leaves the room grabbing 'Toshi' along with him.

Doji displayed little to none enthusiasm now as his eyes cried of rage and anger. He scanned the room until his eyes fell upon the blonde with turquoise like eyes. "You! That day, how on earth did you have the right to yell at me?! Another one of Gingka's friends eh?" He studied the girl and her features very carefully until finally letting out his rage.

Picking the blonde by her hair as she struggled against his grasp until finally freeing herself as the wig had been left hanging in the commander's hands. "It is you! Shou come here quickly!" He called for his guard Shou.

As the blonde haired man arrived upon entering he quickly took notice of the brunette that still stay on the ground glancing at everything around her.

His gaze now landing upon Doji, his commander. "Yes, sir! What may I be of assistance for?" Internally he grimaced at his words, saying that to his enemy. But it was no choice he could make it was a predicament that must be solved or else he would fail everyone who laid their trust upon him.

"Are you also one of them?!" Doji asked as his voice rose spontaneously as to every word he spoke towards the 'blonde haired' man.

"If you have doubts upon me then prove them real. I have no problem with that, do what you must." With every word he spoke Doji's anger boiled inside of him as he neared closer to the man who spoke with such confidence.

"Strike me with your hand if that is what you're about to do so. Let's see if you have trust in me or not. You could easily replace me but due to the former battle that took place a little while ago, I doubt our men have adjusted just yet. You'll have no one left… What will you do commander Doji?" His voice laced with venom and hatred yet confidence as well. He spoke on behalf of his team members since he was dared not to use violence. He hated violence and innocence being tortured for what they haven't done. This man who lay all of that treason upon such innocence. He despises this man and soon he'll come to an end.

"If you had the nerve to say that. I'll trust you for now. Now just take this foolish brat away!" Doji ordered as he turned away. Whilst Shou takes away another one of his comrades to the cell. Everything was going perfectly now all they had to do was waiting until all was played out.

* * *

Mean while Zero and his friends were right on the edge of attacking Doji and his forces and don't forget completely destroying his plan of having the ultimate bey while other beys get destroyed.

Ren upon almost it being time had to make an urgent phone call as Gingka had ordered them to take on more forces to destroy everything left of Doji.

On the other side of the line, Mr. Subaru had picked up the phone. Being well intact with the plan he knew what to do. Quickly calling out all the students of the academy as he explained them all the plans and their next action towards Doji and his forces. With all that said he guided everyone except the four who just stood there as the odd.

"Umm, sir what about us?" The teacher just ushered them away with just one saying "you'll know when the time is right… Now just quickly reach towards Zero and the others location. No questions asked now GO!"

The four quickly ran towards their appointed location which was quite a hike as they followed their teacher's orders.

Nervousness and adrenaline rush overcame the four as they ran and ran. They had the roughest idea of what this was all about and they all had haunting memories upon this. Both scary yet must be done! This was what they were trained for and if their superiors had trust in them they just had to believe in themselves too!

Finally reaching the destination they spotted Zero and his friends all gazing at the building that stood in front of them. Massive indeed but if the plan goes out without a hitch they would be victorious and possibly the end of Doji once and for all!

* * *

That's the chapter for today hope you all enjoyed and I'll see ya next time BYE!


End file.
